Oneshot Desistir?
by Lianni Hikari
Summary: Uma oneshot com fantasia.


[Oneshot] Desistir?

_Desistir, é uma palavra para tudo?_

_Devemos sempre desistir de algo?_

_Isso é certo?_

_Desistir de amar_

_Desistir de viver_

_Desistir da família_

_Desistir dos amigos_

_Desistir do mundo_

_Desistir dos sonhos_

_Desistir de tudo..._

Kuchiki Rukia, uma garota que é apaixonada por Kurosaki Ichigo, por gostar tanto dele, acabou acontecendo um acidente muito grave.

Inoue Orihime também gosta muito de Ichigo, mas tem uma pena muito grande, ela é uma ladra.

Kurosaki Ichigo, um garoto que não sabe que se meteu em uma confusão...

Um dia muito belo, Rukia andava para uma fábrica antiga que já tinha falido, ela foi por causa de uma descoberta.

Chegando lá, achou a pessoa que procurava, Inoue Orihime, que algumas semanas atrás havia virado uma ladra e roubado as jóias mais famosas de todas.

-Inoue, por que resolveu virar uma ladra?-Rukia estava muito brava.

-Eu virei por sua causa.-olhava-a com um olhar bem frio.

-Mas não fiz nada para você.-tentava se explicar.

-Fez sim, por gostar do Kurosaki-kun.-pegou sua arma e agora apontava para Rukia.

-Mas como assim?-agora Rukia não entendia direito o que acontecia, e atrás alguém havia entrado.

*Inoue atirou para a porta e acertou a pessoa no braço*

-Quem está aí?-perguntou com a arma agora mirando para a pessoa.

-O que você quer com a Rukia??-a pessoa estava deitada no chão.

-K-Kurosaki-kun??-Inoue reconheceu sua voz.

-Ichigo?-agora Rukia se virou para ver.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?-estava sangrando muito.

-Nada, e por que você está aqui??-perguntou Inoue brava.

-Rukia você está bem?-nem tinha escutado a Inoue.

-Sim, mas você...-olhava para ele agora.

-Já chega de conversa, já que você Kurosaki-kun, nunca gostou de mim, você nunca irá amar Kuchiki Rukia.-agora estava muito brava,

Inoue atirou, a bala ia acertar o coração de Rukia, mas algo impediu.

-I-Ichigo.-Rukia gritou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, vendo seu amado caindo no chão com outro ferimento, só que maior no peito esquerdo.

-Acho que fiz algo errado, vou sair daqui.-Inoue fugiu imediatamente dali, deixando os dois sozinhos naquela fábrica.

-Ichigo, por que fez isso??-estava derramando várias lágrimas com seu amado em mãos.

-Porque naquele dia, esqueci de te dizer, eu te amo.-levantou seu braço e limpou as lágrimas do rosto de Rukia.

-Eu também te amo muito.-olhava que ele já estava quase perdendo os sentidos.

-Me prometa uma coisa. Não desista de viver.-os olhos já estavam se fechando.

-Eu prometo, e quero que saiba que estou grávida.-chorava mais e mais.

Ichigo estava sorrindo e morreu assim, nas mãos de Rukia...

-Ichigo, Ichigo!!-gritava, mas de nada adiantava, ele já estava morto.

Passaram se vários anos, e Rukia já estava com seus filhos.

Estavam andando pelo centro de Karakura, fazendo algumas compras.

-Mamãe vamos naquela loja.-uma menininha de cabelos laranjas e olhos castanhos apontava para uma loja de bichinhos.

-Não, vamos naquele lá mamãe.-um menininho de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos apontava para uma loja de brinquedos para meninos.

-Calma, calma, nós vamos nos dois lugares.-dizia Rukia segurando os dois bem feliz.

-Ebaa!!-dizem os dois juntos bem felizes.

-Mas vamos primeiro em uma loja de roupas.-os dois concordaram e saíram correndo para a loja em frente, fazendo com que Rukia corresse também.

Quando estava na porta da loja, alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro, então ela se virou e viu quem era, ficou muito surpresa.

-I-Ichigo, é você mesmo??-perguntou muito surpresa.

-Sim, voltei a viver graças a um milagre.-Ichigo sorria.

-Como?-ainda não acreditava.

-Bem, quando eu era uma alma, parece que tinha uma pessoa muito pecadora, então resolveram que eu renasceria com a idade que deveria ter hoje se eu não tivesse morrido.-olhava para o céu azul.

-Mamãe, mamãe!!-os dois foram gritando até ela.

-O que foi?-perguntava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Porque você demorou para ir na loja??-perguntou os dois tristes.

-Ahh, é que encontrei uma pessoa.-falou saindo da frente de Ichigo.

-Quem é ele mamãe?? Nunca vimos ele antes.-falavam em uníssemos.

-Seu pai.-falou.

*Foram até ele*

-É verdade que você é nosso pai??-perguntou os dois com a dúvida.

-Sim.-responde com um sorriso no rosto. Então eles abraçam-o.

Então depois que todos se encontram, vivem felizes para sempre.

_É certo desistirmos de acreditar nos sonhos?_

_Que podem virar realidade?_

_Será que podemos desistir de tentar?_

_Não se sabe ao certo...._

_É certo desistir da vida, como algumas pessoas fazem por aí?_

_Bebendo e tomando drogas, isso é correto?_

_Não poderíamos viver sem essas coisas?_

_Viver sem tentar desistir, mesmo estando com problemas?_

_Perguntas e respostas depende de cada pessoas..._

_Depende de você mesmo acreditar nas coisas.....sem desistir de tentar...._

FIM


End file.
